


Wildest Dreams

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, but it is still a happy ending, he dies but he lives hows that, yes there is character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a raid on his kingdom you die in his arms. After a sleepless night he sees you at the front of the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

When he first heard from his father about the arrangement, he was none too pleased. He figured his days of being able to roam around at his leisure, playing with his friends, and simply the ability to do as he pleased were going to be days of the past. A marriage was in his future. His father told him it was going to strengthen their country and that it was something to be celebrated, not feared.  
You had entered the grand palace, grateful for the shade in the sweltering sun. Everything was positively grand, golden and marble and faceted gemstones on every surface. There were wide open windows to allow the breeze to flow throughout the rooms and you could smell incense burning wherever you walked. You saw a peculiar boy standing at a large pond, as large as the entryway you ventured through, with a pile of stones in his hand. You watched as he pulled his arm back and flick his wrist, letting the flat rock hop across the water nearly seven times before sinking underneath.  
“How did you do that?” You asked as you approached him. He jumped with a start, letting the stones fall down to the ground.  
He looked at you and opened his mouth to speak, wondering just who you were. But you truly flabbergasted the young prince. You were stunning and the sun was positively golden around you. Locks of your hair were plaited and although your gown was simple it seemed to belong on you. He cleared his throat before gathering up what had fallen. “You’ve never skipped rocks before?” You shook your head and he waved you over to stand next to him, pressing one into your hand. It was warm, from the sun and his own heat. “Watch me.” You stood and watched as as he brought his arm back. His wrist twitched and the stone skipped across the surface of the pond, the colorful fish underneath scattering away wherever the ripples went.  
You attempted to mimic his movement under his watch but the pond swallowed the rock with a simple splash, nothing close to the elegant gliding he managed. You groaned and looked to see him chuckling quietly before demonstrating again. As you pulled your arm back you felt him press against you, a hand gentle against your arm as he directed you through the motions. The smooth stone escaped your grip and bounced once before sinking down. Nevertheless, it did what it was supposed to. You gasped and turned to grin at him only to see him beaming down at you, grin as bright as the sun.  
You flushed and were silent as you heard footsteps approaching the secluded pond. The pair of you looked toward the pair of men that stood before you, his father and your own. Bokuto looked at them with apprehension. Perhaps this was a girl he wasn’t supposed to get close to. Perhaps she would be the communication between him and his supposed bride.  
But his father smiled when he saw them standing so close, “Koutarou! You didn’t give me a chance to introduce you two.” He said, drawing closer. “This is the girl I was telling you about.”  
Bokuto looked from his father to you, excitement swelling in his chest. You were to be his wife? He had heard that marriage was going to be boring, but you seemed fun! You gave a sheepish smile before he took your hands into his own, larger ones. He was going to get to marry you, and he really couldn’t have been happier about it.

The sky was dark from ash as the entire kingdom was set ablaze. Bokuto held a sword in one hand, grabbing onto you tightly with the other as the pair of you ran through the kingdom. An army full of enemies marched through the stone streets, slaying anyone they could. “Koutarou, we have to hide.” You said, panting heavily. Running had grown harder and harder for you as your stomach began to swell with the promise of an heir. You coughed as you inhaled smoke but it was hard not to, it was everywhere. Your kingdom, your precious kingdom, was burning to the ground. “I can’t keep running…”  
He looked around in a panic, trying to find a spot to keep you where you couldn’t get hurt, wouldn’t be found. “Come on.” His hand was around your wrist as he took off again. You covered your mouth and nose as best as you could but it did nothing to help. Each breath burned your throat and chest. You slowed to a walk as you tried to hurry behind him. You just felt so heavy. “We have to hurry!” He said over his shoulder, turning around to see you trembling as you stood. You were normally so graceful, yet here you were, struggling to keep your balance with each step. You fell to your knees and he hurried to you, sweeping you up and taking you away from the exposure of the street.  
“Koutarou..I’m so tired.” You said as you looked at him. Your eyes felt rough, the whites tinged with pink.  
“We’re going to be okay. Just stay awake.” He said as he held you in his arms. Each breath was short and caught in your chest.  
You slowly shook your head, reaching up to caress his cheek. “Leave me Koutarou, you have to.”  
“No!” He exclaimed, grabbing onto your hand and squeezing it with all his worth. “I’m not leaving you and you aren’t leaving me. I love you, and we are going to survive this.”  
You leaned up, grimacing as you did, and brushed your lips across his before settling back down. “I love you too, Kou.” You smiled weakly before letting your eyes slide shut, unable to fight it anymore.  
He called your name even after he stopped feeling you move, after the whisper of breath from between your lips came to a halt. Tears trickled down his cheeks, falling upon your quickly cooling skin. He kissed you firmly, a hand against the still bump that was his child, before hiding your body. He drew his sword close and took to the streets, now with a mission. He would finish this battle, and he would die doing it.

A cloth bag was tugged from his head, he was in the center of an arena, surrounded by strangers. Other men he knew from his army were lined up next to him, each of them on their knees with their hands bound and various wounds from the fight. He could hear the footsteps in the dirt as someone walked behind each captive, dragging a blade across their throat. The crowd would cheer as the recently deceased was held up by their hair, allowing their blood to spill out, before falling down into the recently made puddle.  
Bokuto felt the fingers clench his hair, nothing at all like the soft caressing your own soft fingers made through his dual colored strands. He closed his eyes as he felt the dig of a knife, and nothing at all.

***

Bokuto pressed down on his alarm with a groan, sitting up with a yawn as he peered around the room with slightly opened eyes. Why was it that he had to have good dreams on the days where he had to wake up early? He didn’t remember much, just that there was a girl. She stood in a field in a dress of light purple and flowers in her hair. She looked toward him as he approached and grinned so wide it made his heart sing. She called out his name and reached out for him. Just before his fingers could graze hers the shrill ringing of the alarm pulled him from his reverie. It wasn’t the first time he had that dream, and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Each time he got just a little closer to her.  
His muscles were sore from morning practice, but he was more awake than ever. He sat in his desk and took notes along with the rest of the class. It always started out that way, his work ethic would soar at the start of the day, but by lunch he was barely paying attention. He glanced up as the door to the classroom slid open. Through the doorway he could see the principal and the edge of a school bag. Bokuto sat up a little straighter as he watched his teacher and the principal have a small exchange before you walked into the classroom.  
His eyes were wide, he would have recognized you anywhere. Your hair was shorter than what he saw in his sleep and you wore the school uniform, but he knew your face. He saw it almost every night.  
The lesson was paused as you stood at the front of the room and introduced yourself before settling down in an empty seat, hanging your bag by your desk. You took out your notebook to copy down what was already written when you felt eyes still on you. You glanced up and saw the golden stare from the boy to your left, a row ahead. You furrowed your brow but lifted a hand in a brief wave. His already round eyes widened even more and he quickly turned his attention back to the front.  
You were on his mind for the rest of the day. He looked forward to practice, where he would be able to concentrate on something else. Spiking, anything.

You fiddled with your fingers as you walked from the train station to your new apartment, mumbling a greeting as you kicked off your shoes and entered. You had felt fine all morning, even when you made your introductions. But when that boy stared at you, your head began to hurt and you felt like you couldn’t breathe. You ran a hand through your hair as you changed into more comfortable clothes, sitting at your desk to work on your homework. It was just nerves, that’s what you told yourself. You were at a new school and you didn’t know anyone. Maybe you just had a panic attack, yeah. Maybe.

A dream of fire and ash was shared by two, lying in your own respective beds. You both tossed as you lived through the illusion, seeing it from two different points of view. He saw you in his arms, you felt the rattling in your chest as you looked up at him. You leaned up to kiss him, he felt the brush of pressure, gone as soon as it was there. You said his name, and then you were gone. You sat up in a cold sweat, looking around and feeling your face and arms, assuring yourself that you were still there, still alive. Panting, you slipped on your shoes and went for a walk down to the lobby of your building. You settled yourself in one of the cushy chairs and rested your head in your hands. It was one a.m. and you had school the next day, you had to get back to bed. But the very idea of sleeping scared you. You didn’t want to see that again, feel how you felt again.  
You heard the ding of the elevator and looked up, seeing the very figure that hovered above you behind closed eyes. One glance at his eyes and you knew he saw the same thing as you. He strode over and you stood, feeling him hug you tight in his arms. His face was buried in your neck, feeling the slight thud of your pulse. You heard him mumble an apology into your skin. You squeezed your eyes shut as you clenched at his shirt.

When you woke up, you took the ramblings you two exchanged the night before to be forgotten. After all, you were half asleep and clinging to each other, despite barely knowing more than his name. His words dripped from his lips like he’d held onto them for centuries, ‘I love you, I’ll protect you, I promise.’  
And you responded in kind, ‘I love you, I believe you, I trust you.’ Your words didn’t feel like they belonged to the you of now, but a you of the past. The one from the dream.  
You stood in the elevator with your bag over your arm, fiddling with your phone as you went to lower and lower floors. It came to a stop and the door opened, the grey and white haired boy walking in. He saw you and blushed, leaning against the railing across the small room.  
Your violet perfume filled the air in the closed off space and he glanced over periodically, looking away each time you caught his gaze.  
The elevator stopped again, this time allowing a large crowd into the area. Businessmen, mothers taking their kids to school, graduates heading off to work. As they walked in Bokuto slipped across toward you, shielding your form from being crushed against the wall. He faced you, actively trying to look everywhere but your direction, hands on the wall beside you.  
“What are you--”  
“I told you I’d protect you, didn’t I?” He said with a cheeky grin, allowing his gaze to settle on you.  
You were quiet for a moment before standing on your toes, your lips a whisper against his cheek. “And I said I trust you.”  
He stayed close to you, even as the crowd thinned before disappearing all together. You remained in your spot and he took your hand, leading you out of the building and to the train. “Hey hey,” He said as you stood beside him, waiting for your ride to pull into the station. You glanced over and you saw him grinning. “Do you think you could kiss my cheek again?”  
You looked at him and pursed your lips before shrugging, tugging him down to your level and leaning in. With a turn of his head he captured your lips with his. You pulled away with a start, “B-Bokuto!”  
He chuckled and looked at you without a hint of shame, “Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that all morning.”  
You were silent for a moment and he began to wonder if he went too far, dejected mode coming on fast. You sighed and lightly hit his arm, “Just...warn me next time. Okay?”  
Next time. You had said next time! He nodded eagerly. “I’m warning you!” He said before kissing you once more. And this time, you kissed back.


End file.
